


借口

by xiaosinian



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: 其实和新版比，老版真是很正直然而Sinatra真是个娇俏的少女，请大家来吃口安利，人美歌甜你值得拥有【不是他圈cp怎么配都很好吃





	借口

“你和Jimmy Foster是什么关系？”Danny问那个知晓了他们的全盘计划，企图从中分一杯羹的男人。

“我要和他母亲结婚了。”

这就是了，Sam想，Jimmy Foster，总是抱怨着所拥有的过多“母爱”，却不得不依赖于富有老妈的寄生虫。看起来现在他又给自己找到了一份父爱。

“Jimmy Foster出卖了我们。你最好的朋友出卖了我们。”Sam对Danny说，他对Danny的反应有几分好奇。

“你真这么认为？”Danny反问。

意料之中，他却还是涌起股怒火。他在知道Foster出卖了他们时没有生气，即使他们可能会失去百分之五十甚至全部所得，他心底甚至有一丝窃喜。但Danny这他早就料到的反应却让他愤怒。

“你总是为他说话，你总是要站在和我对立的一方。”

“你是在生他的气还是在生我的气？”Danny提高了音量，抬头直视着他，声音里带着责问。

他看着Danny的蓝眼睛，他知道他欺骗不了自己，他是在对Danny发怒，从这个行动一开始，他就在生Danny的气。

“没错我是在指责你。你没想过这样的结果是不是？而这已经算好的了，本来可能更糟。你为什么就不能想一想Bea，”他给自己找到了最容易的理由，“她还在爱你，她还在等着你，而你偏要踏进这种危险中，你和Foster混的太久了，他从来不能给你任何正确的忠告。”

Danny忽然间笑了起来：“所以你到底是因为Bea而生气还是因为我？”

Danny的嘲弄让他的怒火褪去了，他无奈地看着Danny。他能欺骗谁呢，他想，Acebos说得对，Danny最喜欢的就是折磨人心，明明知道一切但就是要看着他像头困兽一样做着无谓的发泄。

Danny笑着看着他，他认识Danny太久了，他知道这其中邀请的含义。“你知道答案。”他轻声说，放下酒杯，低头吻住了矮一些的男人，而Danny伸手抱住了他。他想念这感觉，这种美妙在他的生命里开始的太早，延续的太久，直到Danny和Bea的婚礼。

他回抱住Danny，或许是婚姻，也或许是年岁让他的蓝眼睛男孩长了些肉。他还记得很久远的时候，还没有Bea，也没有Jimmy，他们刚刚在军队里结识，他碰到Danny的身体，训练服下能摸到骨头，像是只瘦皮猴，他可能在那个时候就有了拥抱的念头。

他是Danny最早的朋友，但之后，又来了Jimmy，又有了Josh，还有形形色色的女人，最后是Bea。明明他是最先来的，但Danny身边有太多的人了。

他抬起手，重重地拍了下Danny的屁股，那双蓝眼睛猛地睁大了。就和当年一样，瘦削的男孩被他吓了一跳，转过身来瞪大眼睛看他，而他想，这人或许哪里都不够好，但那双眼睛实在是漂亮。男孩眨着眼睛看他，于是他知道他们有着一样的念头。

Sam从回忆里挣脱出来，推搡着Danny仰躺在床上，他急切地解开Danny的皮带，已经勃起的阴茎从束缚中弹出来，他笑了一声，又掴了一巴掌。Danny嘶了一声，他在对方抗议之前把阴茎含了进去，不满的嘶声变成了呻吟，手指插进了他的头发，腰胯摆动，缓慢地操起了他的嘴。

“好久没人这么好好照顾过你了，对吗Danny Boy？”

“他们不是你。”Danny轻叹，他为此感到满意，起身给了对方一个亲吻。然后他拽住Danny的手臂，半强制地让人翻了个身趴在床上，他脱掉了男人的外套，掀开白衬衫的下摆，露出结实的后腰。他抚摸那处旧伤疤，Danny试图躲开，于是他吻了上去，那具刚试图要拱起的身体又趴回了床上，近乎柔软地陷进了床单里。

“Sam……”Danny轻声叫他，他伸出舌头舔舐麦色皮肤上发白的弹孔痕迹。“Daniel。”他回应，这个地方一如既往地敏感，他不知道有没有别人这么触碰过，他怀疑这一点，那痕迹很狰狞，或许会吓到一些人但也会让人好奇。更何况还有Foster，这可吓不到Foster，即使那是个花花公子，但伤疤是他们都熟悉的事物了。

他想到Danny这副样子被别人看到，不由得妒火中烧。他的手指向下，进入了紧闭的入口，男人不安地扭动了一下，他伸手按住了Danny的后背。

“你信任那个叛徒却不信任我能照顾好你？”他一定是把受伤的情绪流露了出来，Danny沉默了一会儿，没再有抗拒的意图。他一直到甬道能适应三根手指，才进入了Danny。

他的胸膛贴紧了Danny的后背，听见了Danny的叹息：“四年可是不短的时间。”

“我邀请过你。”他说，声音里带着苦涩。

“和你一样去四处收集爱慕者？”

“为什么不？”他问。他听过Danny唱歌，Danny的歌声能让数不清的女孩为之疯狂。

但Danny偏偏热爱危险，Danny不可能喜欢任何人像喜欢危险一样。Bea说她不得不逃离这一切，而他同样。有他在身后Danny只会越发的毫无顾忌，如果他不在，即使有Foster，有Josh，但他们终究不是他。

更重要的是，如果他留下，他无法拒绝Danny的任何要求，他不想做帮着Danny上死路的人。

但事实是，即使他跑到了夏威夷，只要Danny一个信息，他依然会抛下一切回来，回到危险的事业中。

他一边操弄Danny一边再次抚摸那处伤疤，Danny颤抖了一下：“你不欠我什么。”

他笑了起来，Aceboe曾试图用Danny救过他的命来要求他加入行动，或许Danny也认为他是因为自觉亏欠而参与了这次他本来反对的抢劫。“我不欠你什么，我没什么可以欠你的。”他说。Danny转头疑惑地看了他一眼，他却没办法把其他的话说出口。

因为你已经拥有我了。他在心底轻声说。早在Danny救了他的命之前，他就属于Danny了。他属于那个蓝眼睛的男孩，用任何一种他所能做到的方式。

也许是从他眼睛里看到了什么，Danny放弃了探寻，转回了头找了个舒适的姿势享受他的服务。这是被太多人服侍过的姿态，有太多人爱着Danny了，这个即使已经不再年轻但依然热爱危险的男人是个能让人着魔的混蛋。

他这么想着，加快了速度，动作里带了些粗暴。“Sam……”Danny想要阻止他，但刚抬起身就被按住了肩膀。Sam压制住了身下的男人，大力地撞击着。Danny试着扭动了两下，发现这是徒劳后接受了这一切，Sam甚至怀疑他更喜欢这样的激烈。但他想大概没有别人敢这么对Danny，就像那么多人爱着Danny，盲目地热爱，但没人能够强迫Danny回到正轨。

他也不能，但他至少曾经尝试过。

他这么想着，忽然就又觉得有些心疼，同时疲惫于自己的无能为力。

他想给男人一个拥抱，但电话响了，他知道这会是谁。这打断了他柔软的小心思，男性的占有欲再次统治了他。他顶撞了Danny一下，示意他接电话，同时递给了他一块手帕。Danny回头瞪视他，但他没有退让的意思，最终Danny妥协了，拿起电话用手帕遮住了听筒。

“喂，这是Sam Harmon，”Danny用他的声音说，他握住Danny的腰将自己钉了进去，Danny空着的左手试图推开他，但被他一把握住，“……Danny现在不在……”

他再次抽插，狠狠地顶在了那一点上，Danny忍不住呻吟了一声，赶紧拿开了话筒，他顺势接了过来，“对，Jimmy，他不在，但估计很快回来，你可以现在过来。”

他挂上了电话，得意地笑着看Danny，Danny白了他一眼，想要打击他的好心情：“他知道是我。”

“他当然知道，”他毫不在意地笑着说，“你们所热衷的男孩子的把戏。”

Danny感受到了危险，戒备了起来：“所以？你要因为这种小把戏责备我，Mother？”

“当然不会，”他说，“但Jimmy要过来了，你最好卖点力。”

Danny没动，而他并不像看上去那么自信。他虽然用Foster将会撞见他们来威胁Danny，但他可不希望这样的Danny真的被别人看到，而他不确定Danny是否介意。

毕竟Jimmy Foster是Danny最亲近的朋友，而他知道，这亲近超过了朋友的范畴。

他有些黯淡，而Danny瞥了他一眼，转回头撑起身体，摇摆腰肢在他的阴茎上操起了自己。他看不见Danny的表情，但他本该有的征服的满足感被慌乱代替，他制止了Danny，重新找回了节奏，他一边操弄一边帮Danny手淫，又一次抚摸那处因他而来的伤疤。

“我的Daniel。”他声音里带着苦涩，Danny颤抖着射在了他的手里。他完成了任务，打算退出来，但Danny握住了他的手，将他留在了身体里，他感受到几次有技巧的收缩，把他带上了高潮，他射进了Danny的身体里。

他沉默着与Danny拉开距离，两个人迅速地打理自己。忽然Danny向他凑近，而他不敢与那双蓝眼睛直视，他的领子被拽了过去，他顺服地弯腰，方便Danny动作，但Danny只是帮他系好了领带。

“你知道，Jimmy是不可能出卖我们的是吧。”Danny一边给他系领带一边说。

他叹了口气，他知道，在最初的几分钟过去后他就想通了，Jimmy不可能做这种事，而他却没有停下以此为由做的一切。

他指了指自己的下巴，示意Danny给他一拳，Danny嗤了一声，帮他弄好了衣领：“你只是想要个借口。”

他直视了Danny，Danny的蓝眼睛里带着笑意。他对这份纵容做出了回应：“我会和Jimmy道歉的。”

 

Jimmy推开门时，就看见Danny和Sam站在窗边，Sam似乎有什么话想说。Danny伸出手，拉了拉Sam的领带结：“我想这是个告诉他的好时候。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 其实和新版比，老版真是很正直  
> 然而Sinatra真是个娇俏的少女，请大家来吃口安利，人美歌甜你值得拥有【不是  
> 他圈cp怎么配都很好吃


End file.
